UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE
by FerchoCruz
Summary: Esta es una historia diferente as la de naruto ( la que todos conocemos)... Naruto es odiado por su familia debido que creen que es la reencarnación del Kyuuby después de sellarlo dentro de el este es su peor error Naruto es buscado por su familia y su hermana para regresar y ser una familia de nuevo lastima que este no quiera regresar
1. Chapter 1

UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

Hola chicos aquí traigo un fic espero que les guste bueno este es un fic de naruto tratare de hacerlo lo más entretenido que pueda los personajes nos son míos solo los que yo invente y la historia son de mi propiedad bueno comencemos.

CAPITULO 1

Adiós KONOHA… hola nueva vida.

(Aquí pensaba poner el taque del Kyuby pero ya todos conocemos la historia solo la alterare un poco ya que aquí naruto tiene una hermana la cual es Akari. El kyuby fue sellado en naruto y el que dio la vida al dios de la muerte fue el 3er Hokague de aquí nos saltamos a 5 años en los cuales naruto fue abandonado ya que estos creen que es la reencarnación del Kyuby ya que este adquirió un parecido similar al de Kyuby como su cabello se levantó en la parte arriba de la cabeza simulando orejas, sus bigotes y sus colmillos se alargaron este a vivido en la calle y su única compañía ha sido Natsumi/kyuby (si en mi historia el kyuby será mujer) la cual ha estado con él desde siempre ya que sus padres lo abandonaron apenas y se dieron cuenta de sus cambios… y los Namikase han vivido como una familia normal y sin rencores por lo que le hicieron a naruto ya que a Akari nunca le mencionaron que tenía un hermano bueno ahora si vamos a la historia)

Vemos a un niño pelirrubio corriendo bajo el manto nocturno buscando refugio de los aldeanos furiosos ya que según estos van a terminar lo que el yondaime no termino el niño corría y corría grita gritando y clamado por ayuda de pronto pasaron cerca de cierta residencia donde mora su ¨familia¨ estos al oír los gritos de los aldeanos y delo niño solo pensaron una sola cosa-oye minato oyes eso-dijo la mujer pelirroja-si kushina lo escuche que hacemos?-dijo el hombre rubio-pues creo que ya es tiempo deshacernos de ese demonio que se apodero del cuerpo de nuestro hijo-dijo la pelirroja con veneno en sus palabras-está bien vamos-dijo el rubio mayor tomando a su esposa desapareciendo en destello amarillo.

Vemos a Naruto rodeado de aldeanos y ninjas furiosos estos estaban viendo a un niño rubio que no dejaba de llorar y clamar porque no le hicieran nada-cállate estúpido demonio y afronta tu destino-dijo un furioso ninja de la hoja-A EL!- grito un aldeano y todos se fueron sobre el niño que solo forcejeaba porque lo dejaran en paz pero estos solo continuaban apuñalando al pobre niño que ya dejaba de moverse… hasta que se detuvieron al ver un relámpago amarillo aparecer enfrente del niño-déjenlo en paz-dijo el yondaime con voz de mando-pero yondaime_sama…-trato de contradecir un aldeano-que lo dejen dije-dijo el yondaime-gr-gra-gracias por ayudarme-dijo naruto entre lágrimas y escupitajos de sangre-CALLATE QUE YO LOS DETUBE SOLO PORQUE EL QUE VA A MATARTE SERE YO!-grito con furia el yondaime seguido de su esposa tan pronto y lo gritaron el resto se apartó y la pelirroja y uso de sus cadenas agarrando al niño del cuello mietras este solo gritaba de dolor mientras el yondaime preparaba un racengan para dar el golpe de gracia estaba a punto de impactarlo cuando otras cadenas lo ataron y este solo le rozo cerca de la cara solo destruyéndole el ojo derecho el niño seguido del grito desgarrador de este todo voltearon a ver quién era el agresor y se llevaron una sorpresa el ver a una bella mujer con cadenas saliendo detrás de ella una unida a naruto con tres bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas unos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada y su cabello simulando dos orejas a cada lado de su cabellara larga y pelirroja-quien eres tú? No vez que estaba a punto de matar a este demonio?- pregunto con enojo el yondaime- valla hasta que te muestras Kyuby-dijo con enojo la pelirroja-ahora espero que puedas defenderte porque voy a vengar lo que le hiciste a mi hijo-dijo con enojo la pelirroja-yo? Yo vengo a vengar a este pequeño que no tiene la culpa de nada y que tu como su madre ni siquiera te preocupaste por ver si deberás era yo o tu hijo y solo vivió con el odio de los demás por culpa mía-dijo Natsumi con enojo y con tristeza lo último-si claro tu dirías lo que fuera para salvar tu pellejo-dijo con enojo la pelirroja-si no me crees velo tú mismo-dijo Natsumi señalando al maltrecho naruto que se arrastraba hacia natsumi-oka-san vete yo… yo no quiero que tu mueras tú me cuidaste cuando estaba solo así que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para compensarte por todo lo que hiciste por mi entonces dejare que estas personas se desquiten conmigo podrás ser feliz y libre y a mí ya no me perseguirán para golpearme-dijo naruto arrastrándose hacia Natsumi ante la mirada triste de esta y los caras en shock de minato y kushina mas aun por escuchar como este llamo la demonio-hi… hijo-dijo entre sollozos y voz quebrada y llena de arrepentimiento la pelirroja y corría hasta naruto pero cuando estaba por llegar a él la youko la detuvo oponiéndose a ella-quítate estúpida demonio-dijo kushina con una mezcla de enojo, tristeza pero sobre todo arrepentimiento-oí… oiga señora…-dijo naruto entre escupitajos de sangre y el dolor que le causaba a falta de su ojo derecho-si hijo dime…-dijo kushina viendo por sobre el hombro de natsumi- ¿hijo? Perdón pero yo soy huérfano y según ustedes un demonio así que le pediría que no me llame así…. Y… por lo otro le diría que no le dijera así a mi ka-chan-dijo naruto antes de caer al mundo de la inconciencia-Narutooo!-gritaron minato y kushina al ver a su hijo hacer y corrieron Asia el pero de nuevo fueron detenidos por natsumi-quitate de mi camino-dijeron minato y kushina al intentar alcanzar a su hijo-ustedes me dan asco después de rechazarlo por 5 años apenas se dan cuenta de que el en verdad es su hijo así que aléjense de el-dijo la youko creando 2 clones de sombra uno se opuso a minato y el otro a kushina mientras la original cargaba a naruto en sus brazos entonces esta se dio vuelta para encarar a los ¨padres¨ de naruto-me lo llevare fuera de la aldea así que no nos busquen porque los amatare a ambos ustedes no se merecen llamar padres al tratar así a un hijo suyo- dijo natsumi mientras se disipaba en un sushin de fuego y dejaba detrás a unos destrozados y arrepentidos padres-mi… minato como pudimos hacerle esto a nuestro propio hijo?- pregunto una arrepentida y sollozante kushina-no lo sé pero debemos de ser unos monstruos para hacerle esto a nuestro hijo…-y así se fueron de allí solo con el recuerdo de su hijo… este fue un el día que perdieron a su hijo para siempre…

En otro lugar en un claro aparecía una Natsumi muy preocupada mientras atendía a naruto con su jutsu de curación-espero estén felices con lo que hicieron a este pobre niño-dijo la youko un poco preocupada por el estado del pequeño rubio…

8 años después…

Podemos ver a un niño de 13 años vagando por los continentes elementales específicamente cerca de la aldea oculta de la niebla… _les are un breve resumen de lo que paso en estos 5 años que nos hemos saltado pues naruto estuvo entrenando bajo su madre/sensei la cual lo instruyo en las artes del ninjutsu tanto de defensa ataque y medico de hecho tanto que es mucho mejor que tsunade senju, en lo que va a Genjutsu en 5 veces mejor que kurenai, y en taijutsu en incluso 3 veces mejor que gai con las 8 puertas abiertas también que Naruto es muy calculador y frio con aquellas personas que no sean Natsumi y miyuki (miyuki es una chica de 12 rubia de ojos azules solo que mas claros que los de naruto su cabellera rubia esta atada con dos coletas que les llega hasta las caderas de cada lado que naruto conoció a los 8 años ella teniendo 7 es una huérfana como el, la cual decidió seguir a naruto ya que este le tendió la mano sin contar que esta vivía en la calle pero ahora es la compañera de trabajo de naruto ya que ambos son mercenarios ella en tanto a ninjutsu es buena tanto defensa y ataque comparado con el nivel de un kage y su ninjutsu medico es solo igualado por misma tsunade en tanto a genjutsu es el doble de buena que kurenai y en cuanto a taijutsu el doble que gai con las 5 primeras puertas abiertas y esta para variar es la novia de naruto) estos están regresando de una misión como mercenarios esta vez contratados por la aldea de la niebla, la misión consistía en capturar a un ninja renegado clase SS (y si se preguntan si Natsumi le dijo a naruto sobre lo de sus padres pues si de hecho lo tomo muy bien con el argumento de que no importa de que si sus verdaderos padres lo rechazan Natsumi ya se ganó el título de madre)_ regresando a la historia:

Ambos estaban en la entrada de la aldea: -oigan ustedes identifíquense-dijo el guardia al ver pasar ambos-(estos vienen vestidos, en el caso de naruto es un pantalón negro con calzado ninja negro y una playera negra con una chaqueta blanca con la punta de las magas azul rey está la trae abierta con una capucha puesta que solo deja ver parte de su cabello rubio, en el caso de la chica es igual solo que con un short negro con calzado ninja azul y una blusa igual negra y una chaqueta blanca solo que esta la punta de sus mangas es azul celeste.) ambos vienen cubiertos con una túnica con negra hasta los tobillos y con el cuello de esta les llega hasta la mitad de la cara dejando solo sus ojos a la vista la chica de altura:1.50 y naruto de: 1.60-somos los KITSUNE NO SHI (zorros de la muerte) venimos a completar la misión que nos encomendó la mizukage-dijo la fémina con voz fría y calculadora-los… los kitsune no shi…-dijo el tembloroso hombre ya que se han rumoreado del poder implacable de ambos rumoreándose que son capases de acabar fácilmente con los 5 kages juntos pero claro esto se queda corto pese a su verdadera capacidad-si idiota así que si no tienes inconveniente vamos a pasar-dijo ahora el frio naruto-o…ok dijo el hombre más pálido que orochimaru, los kitsune no shi caminaron hasta la torre de la mizukage a recoger su recompensa por capturar al ninja renegado-tengo otra tarea para ustedes-dijo la mizukage-escuchamos…-dijo la fría voz femenina de miyuki-tienen que traer vivo o muerto a zabusa momochi y haku yuhi ninjas renegados de esta aldea su recompensa será de 20,000 ryus el doble de lo de esta vez-dijo la mizukage subiendo el precio de la misión debido a la forma por nada barata por la que los kitsune no shi hacían sus trabajos debido a su eficiencia-está bien lo haremos cuales son las descriptores de estos-dijo la voz fría de naruto-zabusa es uno de los shinobi gatana y haku es un ambu que escapo con el día que deserto-dijo la mizukage-está bien espérelo en menos de 3 días-dijo la inexpresiva vos de miyuki-sé que lo harán… sabiendo que solo tienen 12 y 13 años me sorprende que lo hagan en ese tiempo pero dado a su último trabajo y el tiempo en el que lo completaron… se los encargo-dijo la mizukage a la vez que los kitsune desaparecían en un sushin de fuego.

En la aldea de la hoja el equipo número 7 estaba recibiendo las instrucciones de parte del yondaime sobre su primera misión de rango C equipo conformado por Atake kakashi-jounin/sensei, sakura haruno-genin, sasuke Uchiha-genin y Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki-genin/hija del hokague,… _un poco de historia de la familia Namikaze estos siguieron aparentando vivir felices pero dentro de su hogar se la pasaban llorando justo a su hija a la cual le contaron sobre su hermano y el trato que este recibía al día siguiente y cabe decir que esta se enfureció con ellos y no les hablo por más de 3 semanas hasta que mejor decidió dejar a un lado su coraje hacia sus padres y mejor les propuso tratar de hallar información sobre su hermano, kushina cada que recibía una misión fuera de aldea trataba de hacer lo posible por encontrar información sobre su hijo pero solo recibía negativas e información sobre unos tales kitsune no shi los cuales son unos mercenarios a sueldo que bagan por los países elementales en busca de trabajos en las aldeas ninja lo que intrigaba a kushina es que estos nunca se había aparecido por konoha siendo esta la que mejor economía tenía por sobre todas las aldeas ninja pero no le daba mucha importancia debido que pensar en esto no le iban a dar información sobre el paradero de su hijo. Regresando al tiempo actual cabe decir que estaba emocionada era poco debido a que era su primera misión fuera de la aldea y esta iba a hacer lo posible por buscar información sobre el paradero de su hermano con los pocos recuerdos que tenia de aquel rubio con aspecto felino que de vez en cuando veía al pobre chico huyendo de los aldeanos que buscaban su muere…_ -oye minato déjame ir con Akari para ya que ellos no tienen experiencia y no está de más que dos jounins les aconsejen sobre el mundo ninja-dijo Kushina ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones-está bien Kushina ve-dijo el yondaime sabiendo lo que su esposa quería hacer de igual manera que su hija ahora pidiendo salir de la aldea y aprovechar para buscar a su hermano-bueno pues su misión consistirá en escoltar a un constructor de pues al país de las olas-dijo el yondaime a la vez que aparecía Tazuna-lo tienen que llevar sano y salvo- -hai-dijeron kakashi, Kushina y sus genins. Así emprendieron su viaje al país de las olas…

De vuelta con los rubios kitsune-oye miyuki_chan donde fue la última vez que se vio a zabusa-dijo naruto solo que ahora dejando a un lado su tono frio remplazándolo por uno cálido y cariñoso-jeje sabes a un no me acostumbro a que me digas así… Naruto_kun-dijo la ahora también cálida voz de Miyuki-pues… según se ahora está trabajando para gato en el país de las olas-termino de decir la misma-está bien vamos dijo naruto tomando la mano de miyuki-h…ha…hai naruto_kun-dijo una nerviosa miyuki…

Con el equipo de la hoja podemos ver que están en medio de una densa niebla (tomen en cuenta que el equipo ya sabe que es una misión de rango A)-protejan al tazuna-dijo kakashi con voz de mando-hai-dijeron el resto del equipo-jejeje-se escuchó una escalofriante risa-vaya vaya parece que me saque la lotería un par de mocosos que se creen ninjas, kakashi del sharingan y la habanero sangriento… (Aquí pasa lo mismo que en el anime solo que agreguen a kushina la cual termina atrapada al igual que kakashi, nos saltaremos la pelea hasta donde zabusa cae ¨muerto¨ con las agujas vale) el equipo estaba cansado mientras veían como un AMBU de la niebla estaba a punto de llevarse a zabusa cuando aparecen dos personas al parecer de la edad de los genins.

Con zabusa y haku-hola… haku yuki-dijo la voz fría de miyuki-venimos a hacerles una propuesta a ti y a zabusa-termino de decir-quienes son ustedes… y como saben mi nombre…-dijo haku poniéndose a la defensiva-eso es algo de lo que no podemos contestar pero somos conocidos como los kitsune no shi-dijo la inexpresiva voz de naruto-y venimos a hacerles una propuesta-termino de decir miyuki-no te preocupes no les haremos-nada dijo naruto con una voz un poco menos fría-así que síganos…-termino de decir miyuki a la vez que desaparecían de la vista de los de konoha dejando a estos en shock no creyéndose que unos niños de aproximadamente 12 a 14 años fueran los kitsune no shi… Los ninjas de la hoja llevaron a un desmayado Kakashi y una paralizada Sakura a la casa del constructor de puentes…

Con los kistune…-la mizukage quiere que nos deshagamos de ustedes-empezó a decir naruto tomando la palabra-pero no haremos eso-siguió miyuki-a cambio de eso queremos que sean nuestros aliados-dijo naruto-que les parece-dijeron naruto y miyuki al mismo tiempo… Haku se quedó pensando un segundo mirando al inconsciente sabuza-no… lo se necesitó la opinión de sabuza-cuéntaselo y después vendremos por su respuesta pero tomen e en cuenta de que estamos perdiendo una fortuna por sus vidas-dijo naruto-porque? Porque no simplemente nos matan y van a cobrar su recompensa?- pregunto haku-porque no matamos a jente inocente… la verdad es que sabemos tu pasado y el de sabuza no preguntes como la sabemos ya que nosotros tenemos nuestras fuentes-dijo miyuki-nosotros también hemos sufrido y queremos ayudar a otros que también lo han hecho-dijo Naruto-por eso hacemos esto- dijo naruto perdiendo su lado frio dándole una sonrisa Haku haciéndola sonrojar levantándole una ceja a Miyuki-bueno piénsalo nos vamos-dijo miyuki-adiós-dijo haku…

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Podemos ver al equipo 7 escalando arboles siendo vigilados por kushina y kakashi la primera perdida en sus pensamientos-oye oka-san… que estás pensando? Te he notado muy pensativa esta mañana-pregunto una preocupada Akari-no… lo que pasa es que cuando vimos a aquellos… los niños que se hacen llamar lo kitsune no shi… el varón me cuando lo vi sentí algo familiar en el pero no sé decir que es… como… si ya lo conociera y… sentí las ganas de protegerlo… sentí como si fuera… tu hermano…-termino de decir Kushina con unas lágrimas amenazando por salir-…oka-san… y… yo también sentí como… si lo conociera… y si fuera que es mi… mi… Oni-chan-dijo Akari con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas...-no te preocupes lo encontraremos y… volveremos a ser una familia…. Espero termino de decir kushina ya no aguantando las lágrimas y susurrando lo último…

Bueno chicos aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic espero les guste comenten que es lo qe quieren que agregue que quite o si quieren que agregue algún otro personaje de otra serie… también les quiero decir que no importa si es un solo review yo terminare este anime subiré capítulos cada semana o antes hasi que el próximo capítulo será el próximo Miércoles a y les recomiendo un anime he aquí el link para que lo descarguen se llama anohana y solo véanlo si quieren llorar: /#F!YYhnwDTR!cIBSUCwDixn1omnfNXsM5g

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara…


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.**

Hola chicos aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo espero que le guste… y por poco no subía el capítulo debido a que mi hermana menor le tubo agua a mi teclado de la computadora y en lo que consigo uno nuevo teclado escribiré en la computadora de mi papá…

 **Capítulo 2**

Conociendo a kitsune…

Después de practicar a escalar en arboles el equipo 7 está haciendo la práctica de caminar sobre el agua con la ayuda de Kakashi Y Kushina esta última muy pensativa por el sentimiento de proteger a aquel mercenario que apareció cuando estaban enfrentando a zabuza pero salió de sus pensamientos a l ver como su hija y sasuke lo conseguían después de sakura esta última ya sabemos porque lo logro antes debido a su poca cantidad de chacra-bien hecho Akari, sasuke gran trabajo sigan así y seguro serán grandes ninjas en que protegerán a la aldea—dijo una eufórica Kushina dándole ánimos a su hija y a sasuke—pero la primera no se notaba muy animada ya que tenía la mirada perdida hacia las lejanías del mar pero fue sacada de su trance al escuchar la voz de su madre—¿Qué pasa hija? te no te noto muy animada de haber logrado el entrenamiento no será que estás pensando en algún chico he?—dijo/pregunto Kushina con un poco de picardía—pues su madre si es un chico pero no es esa clase de pensamientos estoy pensando en mi Oni-chan y como seria si él estuviera aquí estoy segura de que sería mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos-dijo una triste Akari poniendo de igual manera a su madre—a perdón no te quería poner así—se disculpó Akari al ver como se había puesto su madre como odiaba verla triste pero en parte sabía que se lo tenía merecido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le gustara el verla así—no te preocupes Akari está bien sé que sería capaz de superar asta al primer Hokague—bromeo Kushina limpiándose unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sin saber que estaba muy cerca de acertar—bien dejemos esto vamos a concentrarnos en el entrenamiento—interrumpió el momento Kakashi el momento madre e hija—tienes razón debo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte para poder traer a mi hermano de vuelta—dijo Akari mostrando no más que determinación sus ojos—ese es el espíritu ok a entrenar—termino de decir Kakashi haciendo un sonrisa con su único ojo visible.

 **En el pueblo de nami no kuni (cualquier parte)**

Podemos ver como una pareja de jóvenes van paseando por las calles de nami no kuni estos son Naruto y Miyuki ambos van disfrazados con un el jutsu de transformación para no ser reconocidos Naruto va como un chavo de 17 años de 1.75 de alto cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, Miyuki va como una chava igual de 17 con altura de 1. 60 cabellera castaña e igual ojos verdes (nota: desde que Miyuki se unió a Naruto siempre le ha gustado vestir igual que a Naruto la verdad es que siempre compra la misma ropa que Naruto la ajusta a su cuerpo para que parezca ropa de mujer a pesar de ser de hombre claro todo a excepción de la ropa interior) estos estaban buscando pistas de donde se esconde Gato para poder ir a saldar cuentas por las atrocidades que le había hecho a este pueblo estaban buscando subordinados de Gato hasta que al fin pudieron ver a unos mercenarios de bajo rango que estaban molestando a una civil de nami junto con una Kunoichi de Konoha esto lo supieron debido a su banda.

-veamos qué hacemos con ellas… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos con ellas Ryuk?—dijo el primer mercenario a su compañero en total son 2—pues yo opino lo mismo—dijo el 2do mercenario intentando tocar el trasero de la Kunoichi solo recibiendo una patada de esta en donde no se debe pegar .-déjenos en paz dijo una intimidada sakura que es la kunoichi de konoha supongo que ya debieron de haberlo intuido—maldita—dijo Ryuk tomando a sakura del cabello—tu vendrás con nosotros estúpida—pero solo recibió una cachetada de parte tsunami hija de tazuna que es la civil que estaba escoltando sakura—tu estúpida pensábamos darles un trato como una de nuestras ***** personales de Gato pero creo que solo tendremos que deshacernos de ustedes—dijo el segundo mercenario que ya se había levantado del suelo desenfundando su la catana que traía en el a espalda—mueran!—estaba por acertar en el cuello de Tsunami la cual había cerrado los ojos esperando el dolor el cual nunca llego solo escucho el sonido de un metal sonando y el sonido de gritos ahogados como si alguien se estuviera ahogando—al abrir los ojos pudo ver a los mercenarios tirados en el suelo con los cuellos degollados y a sakura desmallada en los brazos de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y un chico con las mismas características acercándose a ella—¿q…quienes s… son?—pregunto tsunami con total desconfianza en los nuevos individuos que aparecieron pero tomo un poco de confianza al ver como estos le sonreían—descuida no te haremos nada no a ti ni a tu amiga y respecto a quienes somos creo que aquí no te lo podemos decir que tal si vamos a tu casa y allí te contamos todo—dijo el chico castaño(Naruto) sonriendo de manera cálida—si descuida no te preocupes no tenemos malas intenciones—dijo la chica castaña (Miyuki) de igual forma que Naruto—está bien solo prometan que no me harán nada—dijo un poco más calmada pero sin dejar el toque de desconfianza en su voz—lo prometemos—dijeron ambos en sincronía claro que esto lo hacían solo para colectar información de Gato y sobre que estaban haciendo lo ninjas de Konoha en nami no kuni—síganme—dijo Tsunami ya de pie empezando a caminar con rumbo a su hogar seguida del par de desconocidos que la habían ayudado.

 **Mientras con haku y zabuza.**

Podemos ver como zabuza esta recostando en una cama siendo cuidado por haku este había caído desmallado después de la pelea con Kakashi y Kushina cuando empezó a despertar (Nota: tengan en cuenta que él estaba inconsciente cuando se le aparecieron los Kitsune no shi a haku) —¿haku?—si zabuza-sama—dijo haku-¿Qué pso?—pregunto zabuza—usted entro en un estado de muerte temporal debido a las sembon que le incruste en el cuello—respondió haku—etto… ¿sabuza-sama?—pregunto haku intentando contar la propuesta que le hicieron Naruto y Miyuki sobre unírseles a ellos pero estaba un poco temerosa de la reacción de este ya que no era muy cariñoso con ella de hecho había días en las que la dejaba sin comer debido a que si cometia algún error en alguna misión—¿qué pasa Haku?—dijo un irritado zabuza la verdad es que este nunca la había tolerado y solo la había adoptado debido a que tenía un keken genkai y que si se ganaba su confianza podría ser una buena arma—pues… vera zabuza-sama…-dijo haku sin perder su temor a la reacción de zabuza—habla de una vez!—Le termino por gritar—lo que pasa Zabuza-sama es que nos topamos con los Kitsune no shi y estos nos ofrecieron que nos unamos a ellos—se lo dijo contestando por reflejo parando de hablar de golpe tapándose la boca esperando la reacción de este—espero que no hayas aceptado porque si lo hiciste ya sabes lo que te puede pasar—dijo zabuza con malicia en su voz asustando mucho a haku—por… por s… supuesto que no acepte zabuza-sama dije que necesitaba consultar con usted sobre la repuesta pero dijeron que vendrían a vernos otra vez para saber nuestra respuesta y… -no termino de hablar debido a que fue callada por una bofetada de zabuza—cállate si vienen simplemente los eliminaremos no necesitamos la ayuda de simples mercenarios—termino de decir zabuza con voz irritada—está bien comprendo zabuza-sama—dijo una más que asustada Haku tomándose la mejilla afectada.

 **De vuelta con los kitsune no shi (en la casa de Tsunami).**

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la casa recién habían llegado (aquí sakura ya se había despertado y tomen en cuenta de que Akari y Sasuke no habían llegado de su entrenamiento) — ¿bien me podrían decir quiénes son y que necesitan de nosotros?—pregunto Tsunami rompiendo el silencio y la tensión que se estaba formando en la sala—pues solo queremos saber qué es lo que paso en este pueblo—pregunto una sonriente Miyuki usando su fachada de niña ingenua que usaba cuando interrogaban civiles al igual que Naruto solo que este mostrándose un poco más inteligente—pues verán lo que pasa es que como ya sabrán el pueblo fue tomado por Gato y sus hombre debido al puerto que hay aquí pues el e adueño de él dejando al pueblo en quiebra debido a que no conforme con el dinero que gana de los puertos manda a sus hombre a asaltar los comercios y es lo que estaban tratando de hacer hace un rato solo que tratamos de evitarlo pero no salió muy bien pero le damos las gracias por ayudarnos—dijo Tsunami terminando su relato—ya veo así que después de todo si es Gato el que está detrás de esto—dijo Naruto de forma seria—no se preocupe Tsunami-san solo quería saber cuál es la situación de este pueblo para poder acabar con la miseria del pueblo—dijo Naruto dándole una mínima esperanza a Tsunami pero ellos no se habían percatado de un pequeño niño que había entrado a la sala—ni siquiera lo intenten jamás lograran vencer a Gato y sus hombres es más como lo quieren vencer si ni siquiera son ninjas—termino de decir el niño bajándole las esperanza de su madre—Inari—dijo Tsunami a la vez de el niño empezaba subir las escaleras—oye niño—dijo Naruto parándose de su haciendo dándole una mirada seria a Inari que se intimido ante la mirada de este—tienes razón—dijo este desconcertando a Miyuki y sorprendiendo a Tsunami y Inari—a que te refieres? –pregunto Inari—que tienes razón jamás podría derrotar a Gato y sus hombres… pero solo si pensara como tú—a la vez que metía a Inari y a Tsunami en un genjutsu mostrando los azotes que recibió de pequeño a la vez que ambos empezaban a gritar implorando que parara e inari estaba llorando al ver cómo era torturado aquel niño, cuando el Genjutsu termino Tsunami e Inari estaban de rodillas al suelo—vieron a aquel niño'—pregunto naruto a la vez que él y Miyuki deshacían su jutsu de transformación-esa fue mi vida—dijo Naruto—y aquí me tienes no me he rendido y no me voy a rendir solo porque tomaron mi pueblo—dijo Naruto a la vez que se daba la vuelta para salir dándole una señal a Miyuki para que lo siga—y tienes razón nosotros no somos ninjas somos los Kistune no shi dijo Naruto a la vez que se salía de la casa seguido de Miyuki—sakura se había quedado paralizada por ver como se habían puesto a llorar Inari y cuando al fin se pudo mover los Kitsune ya se había ido—e… esos eran lo Kitsune no shi—dijo/afirmo Sakura—e… ese chico ha sufrido mucho—dijo una llorosa Tsunami—y no puedo creer que sus padres… sus padres lo hallan torturado personalmente—Termino de decir de forma robótica—que es lo que vio Tsunami-san?—dijo sakura—la vida de ese Chico—contesto Tsunami con la mirada perdida, sakura volteo a ver a Inari para ver si este le podía contestar solo para notar que estaba de la misma manera que su madre.

 **Con los Kitsune no shi.**

-veo que lo hiciste otra vez—dijo una Miyuki—pues la verdad si sabes que odio esa clase de actitud—contesto naruto—si recuerdo que le hiciste lo mismo a la sacerdotisa Shion—dijo Miyuki con algo de celos al decir lo último—oye ¿todavía recuerdas eso?—dijo naruto de forma juguetona—pues claro que lo recuerdo… ella te quería alejar de mí y se lo tuve que dejar bien en claro—dijo Miyuki con orgullo en su voz—si pero no tenías que meterla en un Ganjustu—dijo Naruto con una gota en la nuca—pero si no, no te hubiera dejado en paz—dijo Miyuki haciendo pucheros—sabes que nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti—dijo naruto a la vez que agarraba a Miyuki de la cintura consecuencia: sonrojo nivel Hinata XD—e…eso l…lo… s… se—dijo Miyuki tartamudeando—pero podrías demostrármelo-dijo Miyuki cambiando su sonrojo por una sonrisa pervertida provocándole un escalofrió a Naruto—oye Miyuki sabes que aun somos muy jóvenes para… eso—dijo Naruto ahora cambiando de papeles siendo el él sonrojado—tal vez dentro de unos años más—termino de decir—está bien—dijo miyuki con una sonrisa satisfecha de lograr su objetivo—pero por lo menos dame un beso—dijo Miyuki a la vez que hacer cava su cara a la de Naruto—está bien eso si lo podemos hacer—dijo Naruto la vez que le daba un dulce beso a Miyuki dejándola muy ruborizada—sabes que llevemos más de un año siendo novios y aun me sigo ruborizando cuando me besas—dijo Miyuki muy, muy ruborizada—pues creo que somos dos—dijo Naruto con un ligero rubor—oye crees que zabuza y Haku acepten nuestra oferta de unírsenos—pregunto Miyuki tomando aire serio—pues Haku tal vez si pero Zabuza lo dudo mucho—dijo Naruto de la misma forma—pero eso lo dejaremos para después debemos levantar el campamento ya está anocheciendo—dijo Naruto—está bien tu levanta el campamento yo me encargo de la comida y… ¿podrías sacar a Oka-chan para que coma con nosotros?—dijo/pregunto Miyuki—sabes que jamás se me olvidaría la Mujer que siempre cuido de mi—dijo Naruto mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos a la vez que un chacra rojo salía de su estómago y se materializaba dándole la forma de Natsumi la madre adoptiva de Naruto y Miyuki—hola como están cachorros—dijo Natsumi de con una cálida sonrisa—hola Oka-chan—dijeron Naruto y Miyuki en sincronía y así se pusieron a preparar el campamento y la cena respectivamente.

 **Casa de Tazuna.**

En la casa del constructor de puentes estaba ocurriendo una escena un tanto curiosa ya que podemos ver a Tsunami y Kushina la primera tomando de los hombros a Kushina derramando lagrimas diciendo— ¿cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo pudiste?—decía entre lágrimas—oye Tsunami cálmate—decía un preocupado Tazuna por las acciones de su hija—no… no me calmare hasta que ella me explique ¿Cómo fie capaz de hacer eso? Ni le haría eso a mí peor enemigo—decía Tsunami cada vez más y más alterada—a… a que te refieres ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer que?—pregunto una desconcertada por las acciones de la mujer—oye no sé qué quieras decir pero mi oka-san no le ha hecho daño a nadie que no sea un criminal o un renegado—dijo una enojada Akari por las acusaciones hacia su madre—me refiero a como fuiste capas de atacar a tu propio hijo… como fuiste capaz de hacer eso si yo fuera él te odiaría… no soportaría tal trato… y menos de las personas… las únicas personas en las que creía que me defenderían…-termino de decir Tsunami dejándole la sangre helada a Kushina y sorprendiendo a Kakashi y a Akari de cómo es que ella tenía tal información dejando desconcertados a Sakua, Sasuke y Tazuna a excepción de Inari ya que este fue víctima del Genjutsu de naruto-¿c…como s…sabes e..E…eso?—pregunto Kushina ya por inercia—pues….—aquí Tsunami les conto todo tal y como paso a la vez que se calmaba y eran ahora Kushina y Akari las que se alteraban pero fue Kushina la que reacciono tomando las mismas acciones que Tsunami-¡ESTUVO AQUÍ?! PORQUE NO LO DETUBISTE SI SABES QUE YO SOY SU MADRE SABES LO QUE NOS EMOS ESTADO HACIENDO SOLO CON EL FIN DE ENCONTRARLO—termino de decir una histérica Kushina-¡PUES SOLO PIERDES TU TIEMPO!... solo pierdes tu tiempo….—contesto Tsunami susurrando lo último—crees que él quiere ser encontrado—termino de decir Tsunami pero a punto de irse sobre Kushina pero fue detenida por Tazuna y los Genins a excepción de Akari mientras que Kushina fue noqueada por Kakashi antes de que cometa una estupidez, haciendo lo mismo con Tsunami dejándolas recostadas en sus habitaciones correspondientes una vez de regreso pudieron notar a una paralizada Akari que estaba estática en medio de la sala—Akari… ¿estás bien?—pregunto un preocupado Kakashi por el estado mental que pueda tener su discípula—si estoy bien Kakashi-sensei creo que iré a entrenar—dijo Akari mas como robot que como humano—y así Akari salió de la casa del constructo d puentes con rumbo al bosque—(Oni-chan… ¿Dónde estás? ¿De verdad no quieres que te encontremos? No, no me importa yo te encontrare y volveremos a ser una familia te daremos el amor que se te negó toda tu infancia) —salió de sus pensamientos al llegar al bosque donde habían estado entrenado su control de chacra y empezaba a practicar el Rassengan (a Akari se lo habían enseñado antes de terminar la academia) incrustándolo en cuanto árbol se le ponía enfrente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Podemos ver a una dormida Akari tendida en el suelo dormida—oye, oye despierta-escucho una femenina voz a la vez que habría los ojos y veía frente a ella una cabellera Rubia al instante se paró con la esperanza de que fuera su hermano pero se decepciono al ver que solo era una chica rubia vestida con unos shorts cortos negros una chaqueta abierta azul con mangas azul celeste y una blusa con el kanji de Kitsune en ella—al fin despierta dijo la desconocida—no deberías dormir en el bosque podrías pescar un resfriado le dijo la desconocida-¿Quién eres?—pregunto la pelirroja—oh cierto ¿Qué modales son los míos? Mi nombre es Miyuki y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo de forma risueña la ahora reconocida como Miyuki—yo soy Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki—dijo está a la vez que veía como por un momento se había tensado esta-¿ocurre algo? Veo que te tensaste al oír mi nombre—dijo/pregunto Akari—no, no es nada solo que acabo de recordar que vine a recolectar leña para llevar a casa—mintió Miyuki reconociendo por el apellido a la hermana de Naruto—oh quieres que te ayude—pregunto Akari—no no es necesario… pero ya me tengo que ir nos vemos—dijo Miyuki a la vez que se levantaba y se iba corriendo dejando atrás a una desconcertada Akari—bueno supongo que debo volver a la casa del viejo—se dijo a si misma a la vez que se levantaba y se iba de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

 **En el campamento de Naruto y MIyuki.**

Mientras tanto en el campamento estaban Naruto y Natsumi esperando a Miyuki la cual nada más y no aparecia—cuanto se piensa tardar esa niña—dijo una fastidiada Natsumi de tanto esperar—ya debe de llegar—dijo Naruto saliendo en defensa de su novia a la vez que de los arbustos salía una agitada Miyuki—oye Miyuki-chan- ¿estás bien?—dijo un preocupado Naruto por lo agitada que venía su compañera—claro que está bien Naru-chan no por nada la entreno la Reyna de las Bijuu—dijo Natsumi haciendo alarde a su fuerza superior a la del resto de los bujuus—estoy bien pero traigo malas noticias—dijo Miyuki a la vez que su novio y suegra/madre le ponían atención y tomaban un semblante serio—que paso—pregunto una seria Natsumi a la vez que naruto asentía dando a entender que tenía la misma interrogante que su madre—Naruto-kun me encontré con tu hermana—dijo miyuki a la vez que veía como el ambiente se tornaba serio—es verdad también siento el chacra de Kushina dijo la youko sin quitar su semblante serio—no se preocupen no haremos nada en su contra—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su madre y Novia—no mientras no interfieran-termino de decir—pero Naru-chan si tratan de convenceré para que regreses con ellos…-dijo una preocupada Youko—descuida Oka-san el que no los odie por lo que me hicieron no significa que los haya perdonado… pero si les hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi ojo dijo Naruto a la vez que desactivaba el enje de su ojo dejando ver un ojo solo que en vez de azul como él otro este esra rojo y se veía una casi imperceptible cicatriz—cuenta conmigo juntos los aremos pagar—dijo una muy muy enojada Miyuki—y de mí no se olviden nadie daña a una de las únicas dos personas que no me temen aun sabiendo quien soy—dijo una muy enojada Natsumi…

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste les quiero dar las gracias por sus observaciones _Zafir09_ y sobre lo del harem no lo sé no estoy seguro quisiera escuchar la opinión de todos sobre a idea y si a todos les parece denme nombres también les agradezco sus comentarios _Narutooscuro_ y _Wolf1990_ significan mucho para mi siendo la primera vez que escribo un fic díganme que le agrego que le quito si quieren que los capítulos sean más largos o más cortos el capítulo pasado fue de 5 páginas de world y el de hoy es de 5 páginas y la mitad de la sexta. Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
